


Size counts

by Fratilla



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Double Entendre, Drabble, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratilla/pseuds/Fratilla
Summary: (Drabble) Al-Cid in visita alla corte dalmasca si trova alle prese con uno spinoso problema di stazza.
Kudos: 1





	Size counts

« Maestà. Quel che appare piccolo, non giudicatelo di natura altrettanto meschina. Altre sono le qualità del valore virile ». 

Al-Cid si interrogava se la regina apparisse più seccata, spazientita o disgustata. Si vide allontanato con uno svolazzo della mano.

« Maestà. Ashe. Liberatemi dall’imbarazzo dei questa misera taglia, voi potete farmi raggiungere una dimensione adeguat–– »

Ashe emise un profondo ed esausto sospiro.

« Al-Cid… ti prego di non interrompermi e attendere che l’alchimista completi l’antidoto per il veleno di Molboro che ti ha reso così piccino ».

Al-Cid levò drammaticamente le braccia e sedette sul fermacarte, alto la metà di lui.


End file.
